


熏鱼｜宇宙膨胀

by loveisreaching



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisreaching/pseuds/loveisreaching





	熏鱼｜宇宙膨胀

“但令哈勃惊讶的是，他发现几乎所有的星系都离我们而去。此外，星系离我们越远……”金秦禹上身随意挂着一件白色衬衫，慵懒地躺着，随手拿起一本年代久远的星系杂志，用低沉的声音慢条斯理地一个字一个字读道。  
“抬头，闭眼。”李昇勋坐在金秦禹的腰胯，拿着眼影笔在亮紫色的眼影块上挑弄着说。  
金秦禹的下半身赤诚地裸露着，在刺眼的阳光下璀璨出星星点点的闪。他抓着自己还未硬挺的性器，在李昇勋臀间有意无意地摩擦。  
“此外，星系离我们越远，飞离的速度越快。与所有人原来的想法不同……”金秦禹半眯着眼，悄悄地勾着嘴唇，在李昇勋裸露的上半身游离。  
浅棕色打底之后，李昇勋便用亮紫色在上眼中一点点晕染，笔好像被施上了宇宙魔法，在金秦禹深邃的眼上点缀。  
“宇宙并非是不变的，它正在膨胀，使星系之间的距离随时增大……”金秦禹低沉的嗓音在李昇勋周身沉浸，欲望在心底一寸一寸燃烧至心尖，喷涌躁动的情感。  
金秦禹支起身子，头靠在李昇勋壮实的胸膛，诱惑的呼吸牵引舌尖，氤氲暧昧。齿尖包裹薄薄的肉皮，渗出淡淡的血腥。鲜红染上心头。  
“慢点！”李昇勋捏住金秦禹的下巴，强制他从自己的乳尖抽离。  
“我要涂星空棕黑。”金秦禹脸颊染上红晕，睁着无辜的眼，挑衅地说。手也并不安分，解开李昇勋的皮带，由内裤口深入。“谁让你穿的裤子？”些许怒气触及眉头，他推倒正在挑弄颜色的李昇勋，一把扒了他的裤子。  
“哈，昇勋也太诚实了吧，哈哈哈，真是迫不及待了呢！”金秦禹看到他涨得握不住的性器，笑开了花。他也不急，只是弯下腰，用舌尖浅尝辄止，顺带牙齿刺激筋脉的跳动。  
“呼～啊～”李昇勋也在此刻极为配合，随着金秦禹的韵律，忽高忽低地吟叫。他躺着，拿起笔在金秦禹的乳头晕染刚才调和的颜色，再用手指轻轻拭去。  
金秦禹倏地整根没入，用口腔里每一个细胞刺激李昇勋的生理反应，在最深处，吞入他馈赠的赏物。  
金秦禹支起李昇勋的身子，软绵绵的。  
李昇勋勉强打起精神，在眼尾晕染星空棕黑，香槟色于眼角延伸至下眼睑，最后在眼中用白色亮片点缀，黑色的眼线娇俏沿上，配合蓝灰色睫毛膏的点睛。  
金秦禹任由李昇勋的涂抹，手也不停，往李昇勋神秘的深处搅荡，最后由自己涨得快要爆炸的长根进去一探究竟。快速的抽插让李昇勋迷醉，他半闭着眼，口红也根本对不准金秦禹的唇。  
震动，整张床好像在经历特级地震海啸般疯狂，在李昇勋的身体内部放纵，金秦禹用手指揩去多余的口红，涂在李昇勋的唇，一口吻了上去。  
“真空涨落，也存在于邻近穹界的空间……”终毕，金秦禹勾着累坏了的李昇勋，揉着他的头发，继续低吟，“那里的真空不断产生一对对虚拟的粒子和反粒子，在互相碰撞的瞬间堙灭……”  
“就算宇宙中的所有星系离你远去……我也会……冲破阻力……靠近你……”李昇勋迷离着眼，在金秦禹的脖弯处蹭来蹭去，“第一次看到你眼睛……就好像看到了整个宇宙……只想义无反顾……让你进入……堙灭也在所不辞……”他啃食着，金秦禹的每一寸肌肤，刻下一个又一个虔诚的印记。  
“你才是我的全宇宙啊……李昇勋……”


End file.
